14. Wróg publiczny nr.1
(czołówka) W kamienicy Sami (do Maxa): A ty co taki wesoły? Max: Hah! Niosę dobrą nowinę. Nasza ulubiona para znowu się zeszła! Sami: O… No coś takiego. (w pokoju tajemnic)Max: Cóż, z mojego punktu widzenia to trochę wyglądało, jakby Lilly cały czas przeszkadzała im w zejściu się. Chociaż w sumie ostatecznie im pomogła…..choć nie pochwalam tego, co zrobiła. (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Taak, ta gra staje się coraz łatwiejsza z tego prostego powodu, że wszyscy najgroźniejsi przeciwnicy sami się eliminują. Niedługo będę mogła przejść do poważnej ofensywy. Hehe. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sally: Ciągle jestem trochę zszokowana tym, co się stało… Muszę chyba po prostu ochłonąć. (pojawia się Lucas, Vanessa i Marti) Lucas: Siemanko, co to za poruszenie? Vanessa: Niech zgadnę – Claire i pan idealny znowu są razem? Marti (pod nosem): Dlaczego „pan idealny”? Sami: Otóż to! Oby nie było już więcej takich chorych akcji, jak… (wszyscy odwracają wzrok) (przychodzi smutna Sally) Vanessa (do Sally): Hej, słyszałaś wieści? Sally (neutralnym głosem): Tak, Samantha już mi powiedziała. (wszyscy zdziwieni) (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: No dobra, sama przyznaję. Tak „ponurej” Sally jeszcze nie widziałam. Musi przeżywać to, co się stało wczoraj. Cóż… (pojawia się Drake z Claire i trzymają się za ręce) Drake: Co to za zgromadzenie, co? Chyba nas nie obgadujecie? Hehe. Max: Ależ skąd! Hahaha, no co tyyyy. Chris: Jak miło, że was tu wszystkich widzę. Wszyscy: Chris!!! Chris: No to przecież ja, co się tak dziwicie? Marti: Jakoś się odzwyczailiśmy od ciebie po wczorajszym dniu. Chris: Ha-ha, zabawne. Po śniadaniu chciałbym, byście stawili się przy sklepie z elektroniką. I to jak najszybciej! Sami (do Chrisa): Coś z elektroniką będzie? Dziwne masz pomysły. Marti (do Sami): A co, boisz się, że ci telewizor wybuchnie? Albo mp3-ka? Sami (do Marti): Ej młoda, myślałam, że już ochłonęłaś po wczoraj? Marti (do Sami, groźnym głosem): Będę twoim koszmarem do końca życia… (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Dobra, z tą dziewczyną jest coś nie tak i to zdecydowanie! (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: Trochę się podroczę, a co. Niech ten program zrobi się trochę ciekawszy. Na razie nuuuuudaaaaaa. (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Nie wiem, czemu Marti się tak uczepiła Sami. Nawet ja się z nią pogodziłam już. No ale…przynajmniej jest zabawnie. Nie moja sprawa, hehe. Po śniadaniu, przy wystawie telewizorów Lucas: O kurcze, tak dużego telewizora to ja chyba nigdy nie widziałem. Max: A, taki? Mam taki w domu. Lucas: Jasne, będziesz się teraz przechwalał. Max: Tylko odpowiedziałem…na twoje pytanie. Zluzuj stary. Lucas: Ehh, no wybacz noooo, ale on jest taki zajeeee- Sally (do Lucasa): Oczy ci się popsują od takiego dużego. Lucas (do Sally): No chyba żartujesz. Mnie??? Mnie nic nie ruszy. Max: Taaa, widzieliśmy już w tym programie. Sami: No kiedy ten głupek się pojawi? Nudzi mi się. Marti (do Sami): Zrobiłabyś wreszcie coś pożytecznego dla świata…i skoczyła z mostu, co? Sami (do Marti): O pewnie, ale po tobie. Marti: Kiepska riposta… Dziennikarz (na ekranie): Przerywamy program, by nadać specjalny komunikat! (wszyscy zwracają wzrok w telewizor na wystawie) Grupka ośmiu zamaskowanych ludzi napadła dziś na bank. Działali sprawnie i ograbili największy bank w mieście. Drake: No co za idioci, hehe. Dziennikarz (na ekranie): Na szczęście kamery miejskie uwieczniły moment, gdy widać ich twarze. Oto oni! (na filmie widać, że pod maskami złodziei kryli się Max, Drake, Lucas, Sami, Sally, Vanessa, Marti i Claire) (wszyscy oniemieli) Claire: To niby….my???!!! Max: Ja jakiś taki niepodobny… Vanessa: Nie no, to są jakieś jaja. Dziennikarz (na ekranie): To jednak nie koniec szkód wyrządzonych przez tę grupę. Kamery zarejestrowały także ich liczne rozboje (pokazany spreparowany materiał), napady na niewinne staruszki (ponownie materiał), śmiecenie (znowu materiał), a także, co może być szokujące dla niektórych widzów, dlatego materiał tylko dla widzów o mocnych nerwach…wypisywali napisy na murach, gdzie obrażali……….(pokazuje ów materiał)……szczeniaczki!!! (wszyscy na ulicy spoglądają nagle złym wzrokiem na nich) Marti: No ja nie wierzę… Przechodzień#1: Jak mogli obrażać… Przechodzień#2: …szczeniaczki?! Lucas: No chyba nie wierzycie we wszystko, co jest w telewizji, nie? (nagle przechodnie wyjmują pochodnie i widły) Przechodzień#3: Wiecie, co z nimi zrobić! Vanessa: Em, zdaje mi się, że właśnie zostaliśmy wplątani w absurdalną sytuację. Drake: A najlepszym wyjściem z takiej sytuacji jest… Claire: ..WIAĆ!!! (zaczynają uciekać) Sami (w biegu): Kiedy myślisz, że nic głupszego nie wymyślą… Sally (w biegu): Moment! (zatrzymuje się i staje twarzą do goniącego tłumu) Ja jestem niewinna! Zostaliśmy wrobieni, nie słyszycie? (wściekły tłum wciąż napiera, Lucas łapie Sally za ramię i każe biec za sobą) Sally: Ale…ale…to nie fair… (w pokoju tajemnic)Sally: Uszło ze mnie całe szczęście…co mi jest??? Bu… Max (w biegu): Myślicie, że to sprawka Chrisa? Vanessa (w biegu): To NA PEWNO sprawka Chrisa. Claire (w biegu, zmęczonym głosem): I co robimy? Sami (w biegu): Hmm…nie to, żebym próbowała się tu rządzić, ale myślę, że ukrycie się będzie najlepszym wyjściem. (wbiegają do budynku tylnymi drzwiami i chowają się w piwnicy) Sami: Ehhhhhh, to jest mocno porypane. Marti (do Sami): Jakbyś się nie spodziewała czegoś takiego… Drake: W sumie Marti ma trochę racji. Już była podobna sytuacja z tymi kosmitami. Lucas: Ale tak w sumie to nie wiemy, czy ci kosmici byli od Chrisa. Vanessa: A od kogo? Bo chyba nie przyjechali z programu „Mamy cię!”. Ehh. Sami: Ułóżmy jakiś plan. Lucas: No świetnie. Jak tu cokolwiek planować, jak nie panujemy nad dzikim tłumem? Sally: To prawda… Nie lubią nas… Max: Ej no, spokojnie. Proponuję najpierw przedostać się w jakieś znane nam miejsce. Marti: I co wtedy zrobimy? W sumie tam nas najprędzej znajdą. Vanessa: Słuszna uwaga, tyle że…co z nami zrobią? Bo chyba nie pobiją, nie? (chwila niezręcznej ciszy) Claire: No chyba właśnie to planują zrobić. Drake: Ale to absurd! Nie no…nie wierzę, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Marti (do Drake’a): Zluzuj, to pewnie kolejne idiotyczne zadanie. Trzeba przeczekać. Vanessa: Z jednej strony się zgadzam, ale jednak zeświruję czekając tutaj cały dzień. Lucas: Słuszna uwaga. Siedzenie tutaj bezczynnie w takiej sytuacji może nas wykończyć psychicznie. Marti: Ehh, to ja pójdę zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Wolę to, niż siedzenie tutaj z bandą dziwaków. (wychodzi) Claire: Ona na serio sobie poszła? Sami: Dobra, kij z nią. Jak chce, to niech idzie. Przed budynkiem (Marti wygląda zza ściany budynku i widzi tłum, który rozgląda się przegląda mapy) Marti (pod nosem): No świetnie, dalej tu stoją. Przecież to kwestia czasu, że znajdą naszą kryjówkę. Nie są chyba aż tak tępi… (nagle ktoś zaczaja się na Marti od tyłu, grupka ludzi w czarnych płaszczach, łapią ją, związują i uciekają z nią) Gość w czarnym płaszczu (przez telefon): Mamy ją wodzu. Zaraz będziemy w siedzibie. (do Marti) A ty się nie wierć, i tak ci to nie pomoże. Marti: Ehh, nawet nie mam jak, kretynie. Gość w czarnym płaszczu: No i o to chodzi. (oddalają się, z budynku wychodzą Vanessa, Lucas i Sally) Vanessa (pod nosem): No i gdzie ona się podziała? Lucas: Może już gdzieś zwiała. Co wy tak musicie być cały czas razem? Vanessa: Ale no…tego…po prostu byłam ciekawa, co z nią. Sally: No tak, pewnie martwisz się o si-…a, przecież miałam nie wiedzieć. Nieważne, hihi. Vanessa (lekko zdenerwowana): Cieszę się, że humor ci wrócił, Sally. Lucas: Hmm… (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Sally wie, nie umie tego ukryć. Tylko ciekawi mnie ską-…a fakt, już pamiętam. (…) No sama by się przecież nie domyśliła, nie? Lucas: A to co? (podnosi wizytówkę z ziemi) Może to nam się przyda? Vanessa: Daj to! (wyrywa mu) „Kult C, najpotężniejszy kult na świecie.” O, podali nawet adres. Co za banda kretynów. Sally: No ale jak nam to pomoże? Vanessa: Ehh Sally Sally, jeszcze mało umiesz kombinować. Nie było tego tu wcześniej, więc logiczne, że mieli coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem Marti. Lucas: Na jakiej podstawie tak sądzisz? Vanessa: Na takiej, że gdzie indziej mogłaby się podziać? Na ulicy dybią na nas, więc musiałaby przejść w przebraniu. Lucas: W sumie…(zerka na wizytówkę, gdzie jest zdjęcie jednego z nich)…to niby mają jakieś płaszcze. (Sami, Max, Drake, Claire wychodzą z budynku) Sami: No i do czego doszliście? Vanessa: No ja idę tam (rzuca im wizytówkę), a wy róbcie, co chcecie. Sami: Hę? Niby…po co? Vanessa: Nieważne. Nie chcesz, to nie idź. (odchodzi) Sally: Też idę z tobą! (dołącza) Lucas: W sumie, co mam do stracenia. (również dołącza) (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Najwyżej zobaczę spektakularną wtopę Vanessy. Ciekawe, co się kryje za tym tajemniczym kultem C… Lucas (do Vanessy): A co proponujesz, by w ogóle wyjść na ulicę? Vanessa: Hmm…schowaj się z Sally za tym drzewem i pożycz mi okulary czarne swoje. Sami: Co ty niby… (Vanessa „ubiera” czarne okulary, spina włosy i podchodzi do grupki ludzi przy skrzyżowaniu) Vanessa (w przebraniu, zmienionym głosem): A to przypadkiem nie ci, których szukamy? (pokazuje na Sami, Drake’a, Maxa i Claire będących w ukryciu) Przechodzień#4: Ej, to faktycznie oni! Przechodzień#5: Brać ich! Sami (pod nosem): Bosko… Max: Lepiej uciekajmy! (zaczynają uciekać, grupka z widłami za nimi) Vanessa (do siebie): Rany…ludzie to jednak naprawdę są idoci… (do Lucasa i Sally) To ja idę, a wy róbcie, co chcecie. Lucas: Nie no, jak już się w to wplątaliśmy, to razem jej pomożemy. Sally: Chyba się nie zakochałeś w niej, co? Hihi. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Zakochać? No może jest ładna…ale niee. Po prostu coś mi tu śmierdzi i podążanie za Vanessą, to jedyny sposób, by dowiedzieć się, co tu nie gra… (odchodzą) W dziwnym pomieszczeniu Marti: Rozwiążecie mi już tę pieprzoną opaskę na oczach?! Wyznawca#1: Ale wrzeszczysz… No już już. (jeden z wyznawców zdejmuje opaskę i oczom Marti ukazuje się ciemny pokój z dziwnymi napisami na ścianie, wokół niej stoi masa ludzi w płaszczach, również z pochodniami, ona sama zaś stoi na środku pomieszczenia przywiązana do drewnianego ornamentu przypominającego krzyż) Marti (do siebie): No ja pier***ę, tak nisko upaść… Wyznawca#2: Złapanie jej to była bułka z masłem. Przejdźmy do ceremonii. (zaczynają chodzić wokół niej i mruczeć dziwacznie) Marti: Emm, ale wiecie, że to nie ja robiłam te wszystkie rozboje, nie? Nie macie na mnie żadnych dowodów. Wyznawca#1: Dowodów? Rozboje? Ależ wcale nie o to nam chodzi. Marti: No więc kurcze o co? Wyznawca#3: Jesteśmy Kultem C! A ty jesteś wiedźmą! Marti: Dzięki, ty też nie należysz do najpiękniejszych. Wyznawca#3: …jesteś wiedźmą, którą trzeba…SPALIĆ! Wyznawcy: SPALIĆ!!! Marti: Że niby ku**a co? Wyznawca#1: Nadszedł wreszcie dzień naszej ceremonii. Już niedługo zjawi się nasz mentor, który dopełni dzieła. Marti: Na jakiej kuźwa zasadzie wywnioskowaliście, że jestem wiedźmą? Wyznawca#4: Milcz! I tak nie unikniesz swego losu. To było zapisane w świętej księdze już 2000 lat zanim się urodziłaś. Marti (pod nosem): Czuję się jak w horrorze klasy G… G jak gówno. Wyznawca#1 (śpiewa): O nasz wielki C! Dla ciebie ta czarownica! Wyznawcy (śpiewają): Czaaaa-aaaarownica! Marti: Zdajecie sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jesteście żałośni? Wyznawca#5: Milcz brudna wiedźmo. Gdy spłoniesz, staniemy się bohaterami! Marti (pod nosem): Dobra, po co marnuję głos na gadanie do siebie… Tymczasem w parku (Sami, Max, Drake i Claire stoją zdyszani na placu zabaw; wygląda na to, że zgubili goniący ich wściekły tłum) Sami (ciężko oddychająca): Dobra, nawet ja się zmęczyłam. Claire: A co ja mam powiedzieć?! (prawie mdleje, Drake ją łapie) Drake: To było straszne. Nie wiedziałem, że niektórzy aż tak nie umieją odpuszczać. Max: Chyba nie odwiedzałeś nigdy Polski. Jak kiedyś tam byłem, to starsze panie potrafiły okupować całą ulicę i nie dawać się przegonić. Drake: Dobra…nieważne… Max: To co teraz robimy? Ok., zgubiliśmy jeden tłum, ale zaraz znajdą nas inni. Claire: A może (pokazuje na teatr) tam coś znajdziemy? Sami: Genialny pomysł! Jesteś niezastąpiona! (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire: Ja, niezastąpiona? Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek usłyszę to od kogoś innego niż Vanessa czy Lilly… To nawet miłe, hehe. (wchodzą do teatru, prześlizgują się dwóm ochroniarzom i znajdują garderobę) Sami: Weźcie po prostu peruki i jakieś stroje z naszej epoki (!) Drake: Uh, czyli strój rycerza odpada… Sami (do Drake’a): Nie załamuj mnie… (wychodzą przebrani: Sami w blond peruce i stroju sekretarki, Max w dredach i ciuchach rastamana, Claire w brązowej peruce i loliciej kiecce, a Drake w stroju bezdomnego) Drake (szeptem do Sami): Czy naprawdę musiałem mieć takiego ciuchy? Nie mogłem mieć rycerza? Sami (szeptem do Drake’a): Zamknij się! Przechodzień#23: Ej! Stójcie! Max (pod nosem): No to już po nas… Przechodzień#23: Nie widzieliście może tych chuliganów, o których trąbią w telewizji? (chwilowa cisza) Max: Ekhm! Zdaje mi się, że ostatnio widziano ich w południowej dzielnicy. Tam ich szukajcie. Przechodzień#23: Ooo! Jakiś trop nareszcie! Wielkie dzięki brachu. Peace (odchodzi) Max: Yyy, no tak. Claire: Czemu akurat w południowej? Max: Bo udamy się do północnej, to logiczne. Sami: Że niby tam, gdzie poszła Vanessa i jej świta? Drake: W sumie może miała jakiś pomysł, jak się wydostać z tego bagna… Sami: Dobra, poddaję się. Idziemy tam. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Głupio mi to przyznać, ale chyba tym razem brakuje mi pomysłu, na to, co robić. Cóż, nie zawsze można być liderem. W siedzibie Kultu C Marti: Może po prostu puśćcie mnie do domu i będziecie mieli wolne do końca dnia? Wyznawca#9: Zamknij się! Marti: No co za chamy z was!!! Kogo wy tak w ogóle wyznajecie, co? Może to wasze całe bóstwo wcale nie istnieje! Wyznawca#1: To nie bóstwo…to nasz mentor i przywódca duchowy…idzie właśnie! Marti: Kiedy ta szopka się skończy… Wyznawca#3: Witaj wielki C! C''': Witajcie wszyscy. Ty wiedźmo również. Pewnie się zastanawiasz, czemu tu jesteś? '''Marti: Nie, chcę iść do domu. Weź w ogóle ogarnij tych ludzi, bo są jacyś nienormalni. C''': Wcale nie są nienormalni. To po prostu moi wierni wyznawcy. To najlepsi ludzie na świecie, bo wyznają……..mnie! (zdejmuje maskę, a tam Chris) '''Marti: Chris, no tak. Nie zaskoczyło mnie to. (…) No może trochę. (do wyznawców) Ten wasz cały mentor to zwykły głupek, którego życiową ambicją jest znęcać się nad innymi. Wyznawca#6: No nie, powiedziała złe słowo na naszego mentora. To już jest niewybaczalne. Mentorze wybacz, ale sami dokonamy spalenia. Chris: Em, jasne spoko. Wyznawcy: SPALIĆ!!! Marti: Eeeeee, Chris, chyba nie pozwolisz, by spalono uczestniczkę na wizji, nie? Nie zrobisz nic? Chris: Myślę, że sama dasz radę. Co to dla ciebie, hehe. Marti: No chyba ci zaraz coś zrobię… (zapalają pochodnie i znów zaczynają dziwnie mruczeć) Marti: Dobra, poddaję się. Miej pozwy potem. Chris: No wiesz, spodziewałem się po tobie więcej. (tymczasem na zewnątrz Vanessa, Lucas i Sally obserwują to przez okno) Lucas: Dobraaaaa, oficjalnie jestem w kropce. Sally: Chyba chcą ją po prostu spalić… Vanessa: No tak, kolejny debilny pomysł Chri- (…) JAK TO SPALIĆ?! Lucas: No niby mają pochodnie i- Vanessa: Dobra, dość tego. Wpadamy tam i robimy jesień średniowiecza! Lucas: Aleś podbudowana. Vanessa: Ohoho, a ty mi pomożesz. Masz powiedzieć (szepcze mu do ucha) Lucas: No ty chyba naprawdę zdziecinniałaś w tym psychiatryku… Vanessa: O raaany, nie bierz życia aż tak na poważnie. (znów w środku) Wyznawca#4: Ostatnie życzenie wiedźmo? Marti: Tak, pozwólcie mi ułożyć puzzle z 2000 elementów. Wyznawca#4: Cwane…ale nie możesz. Marti: No kurcze, hehe. Wyznawca#1: W imię naszego wielkiego C! Zostaniesz za chwilę złożona w ofierze! (wyciągają pochodnię w stronę stosu) Marti (zamyka oczy): No to żegnaj życie…nie, to chyba jednak kiepskie ostatnie słowa. (nagle drzwi otwierają się z impetem i do środka wpada granat dymny, który rozpyla gęstą mgłę w pomieszczeniu, w drzwiach widać tylko dwie sylwetki) Wyznawca#2: Ej, kto śmie przeszkadzać w ceremoni?! Vanessa (dramatycznym głosem): Te dwie niecnoty, to kłopoty… Marti: Eeee? Powiedzcie mi, że to się nie dzieje naprawdę. Vanessa: By uchronić świat od dewastacji! Lucas: By zjednoczyć wszystkie ludy naszej nacji… Vanessa: Miłości i prawdzie nie przyznać racji! Lucas: Ehh…by gwiazd dosięgnąć będziemy walczyć… Vanessa: Vanessa!!! Lucas: Lucas… Vanessa: Zespół V walczy w imię Vanessy! Lucas: O matko, z tym już nic nie zrymuję… (Vanessa trąca Sally kucającą obok nich) Sally: M-miauuu… T-to fakt... (lekka konsternacja) Vanessa: Przyszliśmy odbić naszą koleżankę i nie przeszkodzicie nam! Wyznawca#4: No to próbuj! (Vanessa z łatwością przeciwstawia się przemocy niektórych wyznawców, którzy próbują ją powstrzymać, Lucas podobnie, Vanessa dopada do Marti i ją rozwiązuje) Marti: Uhh…nareszcie…ale wiesz, że Zespół R był zły? Vanessa: Ale i tak byli zajebiści, zawsze chciałam to chociaż raz w życiu zrobić! Lucas: No to może spadajmy stąd?! Vanessa: Ciekawe gdzie, jak na zewnątrz czeka dziki tłum na nas… Marti: A ja mam ochotę jeszcze sprać pare twarzyczek. (grupowe przełknięcie śliny wśród członków kultu; wbiegają Max, Sami, Claire i Drake i przytrzymują drzwi) Drake: A mówiłem, że prędzej czy później nas odkryją?! Sami: Weź już lepiej nic nie mów… Lucas: No świetnie, jesteśmy w przysłowiowej dupie… Marti: Ej (zauważa wiszące obok na wieszaku maski), przecież to nasze twarze! To oni się pod nas podszywali!!! Sally: Ale nieładnie! Vanessa: …no właśnie! (pod nosem) Chodź ja bym to brzydziej powiedziała… Marti: Gdybyśmy tylko mieli kamerę… Max: Nie chcę nic mówić, ale CAŁY CZAS kręcą nas kamery. (Marti zauważa jednego kamerzystę w ukryciu i podchodzi do niego) Marti: Ej ty! Masz przełączyć obraz z kamery na wszystkie telewizory w mieście, bo jak nie- Kamerzysta: Okej okej! Nie rób mi krzywdy… Ja tu tylko kręcę. (robi, jak Marti kazała, mieszkańcom ukazuje się na ekranach Marti stojąca na tle wyznawców) Marti (w telewizji): Emm, tak to znowu my, pewnie nas nienawidzicie, bo tak wam wmówiła telewizja… Przechodzień#20: Ej, to jedna z tych złodziejek! Marti (w telewizji): Jednakże muszę was rozczarować, bo to wcale nie my robiliśmy te rzeczy. Nawet nie mieliśmy jak… Przechodzień#54 (do Przechodnia#39): Taa, ciekawe w takim razie jak się wytłumaczą z nagrania. Marti (w telewizji): To właśnie ci goście z tajnego Kultu C przebrani (pokazuje dowód rzeczowy) w nasze maski robili te złe rzeczy! Mówiąc krótko: WROBILI NAS GNOJE! Przechodzień#54: Eee….no taaaak, od początku wiedziałem, że są niewinni! Max: Ej…..nie daję…..już rady…..utrzymać tych drzwi… (Max i Sami, bo tylko oni jeszcze mieli siłę trzymać drzwi, puszczają je i dziki tłum wbiega do środka, wszyscy uczestnicy zamykają oczy ze strachu, ale tłum nieoczekiwanie zmierza w stronę wyznawców) Chris: Ups, mnie tu nie ma. (pstryka i znika w kłębach dymu) Wyznawca#1: Nieee, mentorze! Przechodzień#1: Wiecie, co z nimi zrobić!!! Tłum: Taaaak! Wyznawca#4: Ej, może się jakoś dogadamy, co nie? (…) CO NIE? (…) AAAAaaaa… (tłum porywa wyznawców i wynosi ich poza budynek) Max: O-kurde… Sally: To było odjazdowe! Dobra robota! Vanessa: Właśnie! Piona! (przybija jej piątkę, Lucas dalej podejrzanie zerka) Chris: W rzeczy samej, dobra robota! Marti: O, patrzcie, kto się nagle znalazł… Chris: Ej, nie może mi się krzywda stać. Tak mam w kontrakcie. Nie moja wina. Drake: Dobra, nieważne już. Możemy iść odpocząć? Mam dość dzisiejszego dnia… Sami: No ale przecież najpierw pewnie będzie jeszcze eliminacja, co nie? Chris: Hmm, w sumie to chciałem tylko przyznać zwycięstwo w dzisiejszym zadaniu, bez eliminacji. A zwycięzcą jest niewątpliwie Marti, ponieważ znalazła sposób, by przestali was fałszywie oskarżać i nienawidzić. Marti: To nie było takie trudne, heh. Chris: Tym samym pobiłaś niezwykły rekord – trzy wygrane z rzędu! Z tej okazji wyprawimy ci wielkie przyjęcie! Ale to od ciebie zależy, czy pójdziesz na nie sama, czy weźmiesz innych. Marti: W sumie…trochę pomogli. A niech stracę, mogę być miła przecież. Wszyscy: Hura!!! Chris: No to świetnie. Widzimy się o 20 w sali bankietowej teatru. (odchodzi) Claire: Wymęczył mnie dzisiejszy dzień. (ziewa) Drake (obejmuje Claire): No to chodźmy odpocząć przed imprą. Claire (zawstydzona): Hihi, no dobrze. (już wszyscy powoli odchodzą, gdy nagle jedyny stojący wciąż w miejscu Lucas zabiera głos) Lucas: Moment moment! Widzę, co tu jest grane! Koniec farsy! Max: Stary, o czym ty gadasz? Lucas: Myślicie, że to przypadek, że Marti i Vanessa spędzają tyle czasu razem, wyglądają podobnie, mają podobnie wredny charakterek i skoczyłyby za sobą w ogień? (do Marti) Marti…….jesteś siostrą Vanessy! (wszyscy robią wielkie oczy, poza Sami i Sally) Vanessa (półgłosem): Heh, przecież to abs- Marti: No no, jednak nie jesteś takim głupolem, na jakiego wyglądasz… Vanessa (szeptem do Marti): MARTI, co ty wyprawiasz?! Marti (do Vanessy): Oj daj spokój, myślałaś, że będziemy to ukrywać w nieskończoność? (do reszty) Jestem Marti Stone, miło was poznać. Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki